Trigger
by AnimeMinion
Summary: REPOST Why? Because I like this story D Anyway, despite DN logic, L ends up with the job of killing Kira once and for all. But in the end, will he have the heart to pull the trigger? -First DN story, you have been warned-


**Title: **Trigger

**Author: **Soulflute

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note and I never will.

**Summary: **L is decided as the only one whom can bring down Light. But at the final shot, will L let personal feelings get in the way? (Think brotherly love.)

**Notes: **Yes, yes, I KNOW L didn't kill Light at the end of Death Note! *Late Spoiler Warning* This is a FAN FICTION! (-- To reduce flames on that most likely topic) More Notes:

-Light's Dad and L are still alive

-Near is not involved, nor is Matt or Mello-Jello

-Aizawa has returned

-It is BROTHER LOVE NOT YAOI! ~Alright it is a bit yaoi~

So this is basically a 'What if the Original Task Force discovered Light.'

~Repost~

_**Let's begin…**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**L's POV**

A single cracked light bulb hangs above our heads. I watch it swing back and forth, back and forth, always threatening to come loose and land in the middle of the mahogany table. The mahogany table. My eyes move from the light down to the table where small pen marks are deeply indented. Most of these marks belong to me and the four members of our small Task Force. Yes, the original Task Force, Matsuda, Soichiro, Misa, and the returned Aizawa. There was only one member whom we were missing, and he was the one we were after. Light Yagami. He was our criminal mastermind, our murderer. He was smart, quick, and careful; we played right into his hands. He had the access to everything he needed, everything we had tried to keep secret from some made-up killer. Light was Kira. Kira was Light. It surprised us all; Soichiro and I were the most depressed though. Well yes, I had had my hunches about Light, but when they had been hunches they weren't true, they were juts hunches that I liked having. But now they were cold, hard fact. And these facts, I did not like having at all.

Every since I had gained the Kira project, I wanted to find Kira and have him dead, no matter what the consequences or danger. But that was when I thought Kira was a man whom craved bloodshed and death. That was when I had thought, Kira was evil. But that wasn't Light, no, that wasn't Light at all. Light wasn't evil, he thought he was doing good. Good that would impact the world and make it a better place. I had to believe that, no other part of me would make that a false statement. Light thought he had been doing good. But he hadn't been. He had been gaining dangerous power, he had been craving it. I give a quick, shuddering sigh, _Think of the innocent people he has killed, think like the detective you are, L._

I am a detective; I'm a brilliant one, whom won't let more innocent lives fade away just so a murderous life can stay. I could feel anger filling my body and flooding my senses. I needed this anger, I needed the emotion to be with me went I go to confront Light or I won't be able to complete my mission.

"So it's been decided," Matsuda sighed, his words cutting through the silence.

I looked up at Matsuda and instantly remembered that Light had been some sort of friend of his. I had forgotten for a second that Light being Kira impacted on more lives than just my own. Just thinking that made me have to glance over at Soichiro, I could feel the pain radiating off of him. After all he had gone through, to find out that his son had indeed been Kira, I couldn't imagine the terrible pain that he must be feeling. It was surprising and strong of Soichiro to even be with us on this dark day, but when he began to speak, I felt even more pity for the father than I already had, just because of the one word he spoke;

"Yes."

He was agreeing on the plan we had spoken about some time earlier. I was to be the one to kill our combined foe. Soichiro had argued, feeling that the shot must come from his own hands. But I knew that killing Light would be too much for Soichiro and it was more likely that Light would be able to talk his father out of it. Of course I didn't say this, but I knew that even Soichiro knew that these words were true. He would give into Light in his last heartbeat. But could anyone blame him? Kira was his son and as much as Soichiro wanted to serve justice, we all knew it would be too hard for him to kill the boy he had watched grow up and had loved with all his heart.

So that had meant Soichiro was out. And everyone had known better than too ask Misa to do it. It had taken all of her strength to just come out and admit that she has information on Kira. Yes, Misa had broken away from her love of Light for the sake of her own life. In exchange for the identity of Kira, Misa had asked that we spare her life. The detective in me, told me to get the information from her and then kill her, but I am also a human, not just a detective. Light had already fled the Task Force by then, so he had no idea of Misa's betrayal. Yet, even then I knew Misa wouldn't be with us for much longer. Her guilt was more than she could take, and it would only be some months before, I knew, she would make herself leave this world, whether she like it or not. I think Misa herself already had this vibe. So I let her into the Task Force.

She told us of the Death Note and how she no longer possessed it. How she remained her memories was because of Light whom had her notebook at the moment. With a great sigh, she told us she was the Second Kira, which to tell you the truth, wasn't the greatest surprise when you thought about it. And then with great reluctance and the support of Matsuda she told us,

"You all know how I had always admired Kira for killing the creep who killed my parents, but Kira is getting out of control and I know that if I stuck with him any longer my own life was going to end either way. So," Misa stopped here, but after looking from the ground at all of our faces, especially Soichiro's, she added, "The Kira you are looking for is indeed, Light Yagami."

The shock on Soichiro's face could have made the coldest criminal feel guilty. I remember watching the emotions slowly cross Soichiro's face one at a time; it was almost like a movie. First it was shock, then pain which then blended into anger and then back into pain. It went like that for a couple of minutes, even though it felt like hours. Finally Soichiro decided on a serious mask, but it was too late, he already shown us all of his secret feelings about the new discovery.

"A-are you sure Misa?" Soichiro has asked, all hope already drained from his face and his heart.

Misa nodded sadly, confirming the information, "Misa-Misa is sure."

Matsuda gentle patted Misa's shoulder, telling her gently that it would be alright in the end.

It was silent for a moment but then Aizawa said, "Alright then, whose going to do it?" By the way he said it; we all knew he was admitting that that person was not going to be him. "Well?"

And that of course, that was when I volunteered.

I didn't really know why I had volunteered then, and I still wasn't sure now. But there was some feeling in me that wanted Light to die by my hands, not anyone else's. And that was how I ended up with the silver gun in my back pocket.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Matsuda was the one whom wrote and sent the email. I was confused on why Light even had an email, considering he had no friends beside the Task Force, whom wouldn't risk information over the computer data base, but whatever, it made it easier for us. Anyway, Matsuda and the other Task Force members found that it was the easiest way of contacting Light without letting any evidence about Misa's betrayal accidentally reach him. I had to agree, because I knew that none of us could even think of trying to contact 'Kira' through other means of communication, for example telephone, without letting the truth slipping from our lips. Whatever happened, Light couldn't know we knew until the minute before the bullet stabbed his heart. So that was how we decided on an email, but how we decided on whom wrote it was even easier. Matsuda was famous for his rambling messages, so receiving a long message from him, would of course, seem like nothing new or suspicious to Light. Plus, Matsuda was also the only one of the whole Task Force whom could keep his finger firmly on the keys while typing. Just having to write 'Hey Light!' had made everyone, but Matsuda shiver.

So as soon as Matsuda placed his fingers on the keys, I began reading each and every word of his shoulder,

_Hey Light!_

_How is it going? I and the other Task Force members are all fine. We really miss you on our team! Did you ever think of coming back? I don't think we could catch Kira without your mad skills._

Misa snickered gently at the part, while Aizawa mentioned how the mentioning of Kira and coming back to the Task Force seemed suspicious, but I let it slide. We should get all the words out before changing any of them was what I told him.

_It's boring here, we have no leads what-so-ever, don't tell L, but your dad is thinking of shutting down the whole project. We just cannot figure anything out! I can't really help but agree, there is no point in keeping this case open. But if L wants to continue, how can I say no? We could really use some help, so anything that might give us a lead would be great. _

_Hey, I was thinking, would you like to meet me at the coffee shop downtown tommorow? Just for old times' sake? I would really like to say hello. We could have chocolate pie or cheesecake or chocolate chip cookies or—wait Soichiro's calling me, I have to go. Please, respond back as soon as you can!_

_Your Friend,_

_Matsuda_

Now that Matsuda was finished writing the email, I could see Aizawa starting to figure out what part he should change first. Before he could make any new comments, I hit 'Send.'

"L!" Aizawa growled, "That note seemed awfully suspicious, Light probably knows we're on to him!" Soichiro and Misa nodded in agreement. Matsuda's face fell in disappointment.

I sighed, "No. Think about it this way instead, if we made changes to the email and avoided saying 'Kira' or mentioning the case all together wouldn't that seem even more suspicious?"

Aizawa opened his mouth to complain, but I cut in.

"And by mentioning that Soichiro's was closing the case, wouldn't that make Light feel safe and less careful?"

"He's probably going to declin--," Aizawa was cut off by a small _ding. _

We all turned toward the computer at once.

_What time?_

_-Light_

Matsuda gave a small smile of triumph while I leaned over to type;

_Great! I can't wait to see you! _

_How about 2pm?_

_I'm paying._

_You BEST friend,_

_Matsuda_

Aizawa snorted, but I ignored him.

Ding!

_Sounds great. See you then._

_-Light_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I stood outside the old wooden shop. Around me woman with young children and older men whom were late for work, bustled about. I didn't know why everyone and everything had to be so fast in this world. Once in a while, taking a breath was all you needed. And that of course, was exactly what I needed at the moment. I inhaled through my nose with a shuddering breath. This could most likely be my last day on Earth and I wanted to remember everything perfectly when I finally got to the place after life. I stared through the glass door of the coffee shop looking for any sign of Light-kun, but saw nothing. I was about to try another shop a little more down the street (just in case Light mixed them up), when from behind I heard a cool voice say;

"Hello, L."

I turned toward the voice. Standing in front of me was the mass murderer himself, Kira-kun, or otherwise known as Light Yagami.

"Light," I greeted coldly.

He took a step toward me, a small grin playing on his lips.

"So," he started when we were about a foot apart, "Matsuda's sick is he? I got the message this morning." _Our plan is working brilliantly, _I snorted internally.

I nodded, "Yes, He's very upset he missed you and wishes he could be here to say hello. He was going to cancel, but I thought, 'why have all the cake go to waste?'" He wasn't buying it at all, I could tell.

"Yes," Light answered absentmindedly, "The cake would go to waste."

I nodded cautiously in agreement, _what did I get myself into?_

Light walked around me, beckoning to me follow him away from the front of the coffee shop. There was a tall gate between the coffee house and the next building over. Light ducked through the small rip in the iron, "Come on. I know a friend who could hook us up for free. He's back here."

He brought me to the alley behind the coffee shop. There were no witnesses here, just the back of the coffee house and the door leading into it. And from what I could tell the door seemed locked. _He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me now._

"Where is your friend, Light-kun?" I asked as my right hand reached for the gun.

Light smiled, and then cupped his hands around his mouth, "Ryuk!"

No one came, yet from somewhere a small black notebook fell from the sky in front of Light, "Thank you, Ryuk." Light picked up the notebook, not showing me the cover.

_The Death Note! _The memory of the sketch Misa had shown us of the Death Note suddenly flashed in front of my eyes. It matched Light's book perfectly.

Suddenly Light's face looked grim, "Pen!"

A small ball point pen fell next to my left foot.

"Ha-ha, funny Ryuk," Light growled to the sky, and then to me he said, "L-Kun? Can you hand me the pen?"

I reached down slowly, my left hand closed on the pen and my right on the handle of the gun.

"Kira-kun," I whispered slowly, extending my hand that held the pen.

Surprise crossed Light's face, but that was soon replaced by a smirk, "Figured it out did you?" He whispered, reaching for the pen, "What was your first clue? Me calling my Shinigami?"

I remembered that from Misa as well, a god of death came along with the Death Note package.

I pulled the gun from my pocket, yet kept it hidden behind my back.

"No, I do not reveal sources. But Light-kun, do you know how many innocent lives you've killed?"

"Innocent?" Light threw back his head and gave a long cackle **(A/N: AKA~ Kira Laugh), **"Innocent? That's funny L, lives of killers and thieves are so very innocent."

"What about Raye? Was he a thief? No. Wasn't he innocent?"

Light snorted, "He was trying to stop me from making this world a better place. Is that innocent!" It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Kira-kun," I whispered as I pulled out the gun, "But you have to die." I felt my finger, which felt full of lead, pull hard against the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"HA!" Light roared as his fingers grabbed the pen from my hand. He threw the notebook to the ground, allowing me to see the many names he had already written. Slowly Light fell to his knees. His hand jammed into the page as he wrote my name.

_Forgive me. _I felt my fingers clench the gun.

Light pulled himself bakc to his feet and looked at his watch, "Twenty more seconds."

Ugh. Why couldn't I pull the trigger again? What would it matter if Light died? Why would I care?

_Love, _I could finally name the emotion that kept me from pulling the trigger once more. It wasn't a romance type love, but more brotherly, like Light and I were some odd set of brothers. But this was more than a brotherly fight, like I used to have with my 'brothers' back at Wammy's, no, this wasn't a fight of sibling rivalry. It was a war of enemies. I had to do this before there was more bloodshed. Light would be the last to die under such circumstances.

I gave a small sigh and squeezed the trigger hard. I didn't know what I was suspecting. If I had been in my right mind I would have known, that if the gun hadn't shot before, it wouldn't shoot now. But I wasn't in my right mind, and when you're not in your right mind, sometimes miracles happen.

_Crack._

It felt like I was watching the moment in slides. The small silver bullet leaving the gun, speeding through the air and then making contact with Light's chest. Surprised Light gave a gasp, I pressed the trigger again and again. More bullets bolted from the gun, hitting Light's chest.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, it felt like part of me had died as soon as the bullets stopped firing.

Light leaned over and fell to his side, gasping as blood ran from his wounds and pooled in a gooey, red, mess around his body. I walked over to him gently and placed the gun beside him, we both knew he was no longer a threat. "Die," Light growled over and over, "Die L." Yet he didn't reach for the gun.

"Light-kun," I sighed sadly, "Let the last of your life leave you peacefully." It was hard for me to watch him struggle like this.

_Crack. _I knew the sound of the first silver bullet leaving the gun, would forever be engraved in my mind. As I was wondering this I noticed a sudden change in Light. It seemed he was finally taking my advice; he was giving himself over to whatever light awaited him on the other side.

I watched as Light's breathing slowed and his eyes closed for the last time, then he went still all together.

"My turn," I mumbled remembering suddenly that Light had cut my own life just as short as I had cut his.

I just stood there for a second, waiting for my own death to come, but it never did. The heart attack just wouldn't come, no matter how much I wished it would.

_Didn't he write down my name?_

I stepped over toward the notebook and in his own dark scrawl; I noticed that Light had written;

_L-i-g-h-t Y-a-g-a-m-i (Kira)_

_Gun-shot_

_(Time of death)_

So Matsuda had really forgotten to load my gun, that's why it blanked the first time.

I sat down near the notebook and picked up the pen. I leaned down and scribbled down my final letters. Then I went and sat down next to Light. Taken his hand in mine, I felt the life slowly leaving my body.

I fell to my side and slowly…

…I died…

_**Eh, it's okay. I rushed bit at the end. Ooooh, long one shot… So what do you think? Press the green button down there and tell me if you loved it or hated it. (Should I even write more Death Note? Or should I switch to a different anime?)Just thought I'd mention that if there are any spelling mistakes, I am deeply sorry, I was starting to do spell check, but I got bored and was like whatever…you can read it and understand can't you? =P**_


End file.
